Uma noite e tudo muda
by Kirina Malfoy
Summary: Quando uma alma perde a esperança o que resta? Quando não há nada mais do que a dor e a tristeza, o que pode tirar você do posso? Uma historia onde os herois são bem humanos e a ajuda pode vir de quem menos se espera. DMHP
1. Default Chapter

Uma figura, encoberta por uma longa capa negra, atravessava rapidamente os longos corredores do castelo. Mesmo no escuro, a figura parecia saber para onde se dirigir, como se tivesse feito aquele mesmo caminho varias e varias vezes.

Um ruído de uma porta a abrir-se, vindo do final do corredor, fez com que a figura se misturasse ainda mais com as sombras das paredes. O seu instinto estava correcto, pois um minuto depois uma outra figura passou pelo mesmo corredor de maneira apressada. Vestia também uma capa, mas a luz da varinha, usada para ver um estranho mapa, desvendou o segredo do seu rosto. Um rosto moreno, de grandes olhos verdes e cabelos negros rebeldes. Com um gesto rápido do pulso, o moreno apagou a luz da sua varinha, e guardou o mapa nas vestes, retomando o seu percurso, desconhecendo que era seguido.

Esquerda, direita, para cima e novamente á esquerda. Com passos leves como um gato, a figura encapuzada seguia o moreno incauto, questionando-se aonde ele iria àquela hora. Saindo dos seus pensamentos, viu que a sua presa parada perto duma estatua. Após algumas palavras, que ele não ouviu, a estatua desviou-se, deixando ver uma passagem. O moreno entrou na passagem, e a figura seguiu-o rapidamente, temendo que esta se fechasse, coisa que aconteceu segundos.

A passagem era escura, e ambos tiveram que andar meio curvados, pois eram demasiado altos para ela. O moreno saio da passagem, e após se afastar da saída, permitiu que a figura visse o lugar, que devia se localizar nas caves do castelo, pois a passagem estava em sentido descendente. Era uma estranha sala. Quse vazia, era apenas ocupada por uma cama de dossel, uma mesa e um armario. Pouca coisa para o tamanho da sala. O seu olhar recaiu sobre a mesa que ocupava o centro da sala. Era um mesa grande, feita do que parecia ser carvalho preto, e ocupada apenas com um simples punhal, pequeno e afiado, e uma tira grossa de pano negro.

Uma ideia passou-lhe pela mente, uma ideia inquietante mas que parecia ser a resposta para toda aquela situação. Aquilo era uma sala bizarra e Harry Potter estava nela. Pior, não parecia estar chocado e sim muito á vontade. Viu o moreno despir a capa que usava, revelando que apenas vestia umas calças por baixo. O moreno tinha um corpo bem definido, mas ágil e esguio, como o um bailarino. O seu olhar deteve-se nas cicatrizes nas costas dele, cicatrizes longas, algumas recentes e outras antigas. Raiva cresceu no seu peito, vendo aquelas cicatrizes que estragavam a perfeição daquela pele morena. Foi apenas quando o viu se mexer, que a figura saio dos seus pensamentos, escondendo-se ainda mais nas sombras.

Harry dirigiu-se ao armário, num dos cantos da sala, e tirou de uma prateleira, um objecto que parecia ser um chicote. O cabo tinha o tamanho de dois punhos e era feito de uma matéria desconhecida. De uma ponta saiam varias tiras do que parecia ser couro, tiras finas que fariam golpes aguçados. O moreno deu com aquela espécie de chicote na palma e observou o fino e profundo golpe k surgiu na palma. Debruçando-se sobre a mesa, Harry empinou o seu traseiro. Foi a contragosto que a figura sentiu o sangue aquecer entre as pernas. Aquela estava a ser a mais estranha noite da sua vida. Decidira seguir o moreno para saber onde ele ia toda a noite, descobrir os segredos que aqueles olhos verdes escondiam e em vez disso caíra no mundo da Alice no Pais das Maravilhas. Nada ali fazia sentido, nada era o que parecia.

A figura observou, sem conseguir desviar o olhar, o moreno chicotear as suas costas. Por muito que desconfiasse que era assim que ele ganhara aquelas cicatrizes, ver com os seus próprios olhos era por demais estranho. O moreno usava o chicote com cada vês mais força, uma e outra vês, sem parar. Novas cicatrizes cruzavam agora as suas costas e fios de sangue escorriam ate ao chão. Finalmente os seus movimentos abrandaram, e já sem forças, o moreno deixou-se apoiar na mesa, cansado do esforço. A figura, ainda escondida nas sombras, mal respirava, temendo que o mínimo ruído despertasse o moreno e pusesse fim ao espectáculo e isso não podia acontecer. Agora que vira aquilo, queria ver até onde iria a loucura do moreno. Até onde...

OoO

Parecia que séculos tinham passado ate ele se voltar a mover. As suas costas doíam horrores, mas ele já se habituara. Foram tantas as vezes que já ali fora, tantas as vezes que derramara o seu sangue, na vã esperança de obter redenção para os seus pecados. Mas isso eram sonhos, já não acreditava nisso. Agora ia ali, apenas para esquecer, esquecer a dor através de outra dor. Mórbido? Talvez...Mas Harry Potter perdera a esperança no amanha, na salvação...perdera a esperança nele próprio. Ele era o herói do mundo bruxo, aquele que sobreviveu, que iria salvar todos das Trevas! Inferno! Que todos eles explodissem, que ele não queria nem saber. Estava farto, tão farto...farto da hipocrisia dos bruxos, tão preocupados com o Lord Negro, mas que não arriscavam. Escondidos, protegidos, queriam que fosse ele a enfrenta-lo. Se ganhasse, teria cumprido a sua função, se não...bem, era apenas o filho de uma sangue de lama, que era de esperar!

Tão cansado, tão farto. Ele sempre tinha feito o que eles queriam, o que Dumbledore queria. Ele queria que treinasse como Snape? Ele o fez. Ele queria que estudasse mais? Ele o fez! Mas do que isso serviu? Para que! Sirius, o padrinho que tanto amara, que lhe iria dar uma casa, amor, uma família, morrera...o que ele fizera? Nada! Remus, seu amigo, o ultimo dos marotos morrera a lutar, a lutar pelo que acreditava, e ele nada fizera. Vira-o deitado, com aquela calma no rosto, que apenas a mais mortal das maldições fazia, e fora incapaz de fazer algo. Mas fora quando Gina, a pequena Gina, aquela que o amara, a sua pequena irmã, caíra numa batalha que não era sua, caíra para o proteger, que tudo se quebrara, que deixara de acreditar, que se deixou apanhar pela dor, que entrara no seu coração e transforma tudo numa terrível e continua piada. Que se fodessem todos, ele já não queria saber.

Como se tivesse o peso do mundo sobre os ombros, deixou-se cair no chão. Era muita dor para um homem só, muita dor... As feridas nas suas costas doíam horrores, mas descobrira que era essa dor que o mantinha são, que o mantinha lúcido, que o impedia de se perder na loucura. Olhou para o pulso direito...pequenas cicatrizes, quase que imperceptíveis, estavam traçadas lá. Tão pequenas, que podiam passar despercebidas, mas para ele não, ele não as esquecia, não podia. Por cada morte que ele não impedira, por cada inocente que não salvara...

Uma mão levantou-se lentamente até ao tampo da mesa, procurando por algo, procurando um descanso... Sentiu os dedos tocarem em algo frio, em algo que lhe era bem conhecido. Trouxe o punhal ao nivel dos seus olhos.

'O meu melhor amigo!

Quase que com referencia, levantou o braço direito, levando o pulso aos lábios, traçando com a língua uma pequena linha.

OoO

Sentiu o sangue aquecer ainda mais. Não olhou para o seu baixo ventre, não precisava de ver para saber o estado em que estava. Sentia raiva de si mesmo por estar assim, só de ver as loucuras do Potter. Se aquele tarado gostava de apanhar, ele não queria saber. Maldita fosse a curiosidade que o levara a segui-lo, maldito fosse ele...

No entanto não partira, não virara costas aquele maldito cenário. Ficara ali, vendo, observando, tentando entender.

Os olhos abriram-se em espanto! Não, aquele doido não iria fazer aquilo, ia! Viu com horror a língua ser substituída pelo aço do punhal e com um movimento rápido, sangue correr, manchando a brancura da pele. O moreno tinha os olhos quase que fechados, parecia dormir, parecia em paz. Quando já tinha puxado da varinha, pronto para ir lá e fechar o corte antes que o outro se esviesse em sangue, viu-o sacar da varinha e lançar um feitiço no corte. O sangue não parou logo de correr, mas ficara em muita menor quantidade.

Mil pensamentos passavam na sua cabeça. Era muita coisa para uma noite só, tinha que processar aquela informação, pensar no próximo passo, pensar muito bem... Lançou-se nas sombras, percorrendo o túnel ate encontrar a saída daquele maldito buraco, deixando para trás um moreno jogado no chão, como um trapo usado. E naquele momento, apenas as paredes presenciaram um brilho calculista no olhar de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**N/A:** Pessoal não peguem pesado comigo. Essa é minha primeira yaoi, rsrs. Foi feita para ser uma prenda de anos para a minha mana caçula, por isso dedico ela á BelleMalfoy. e queria agradecer á Ptyxxpela ajuda que me deu. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Quando achamos que já atingimos o fundo, que a situação não pode piorar, descobrimos que não existe limite para o sofrimento humano._

_Eu descobri isso da pior maneira. A minha vida apenas foi bonita nos livros e nos jornais...a realidade sempre foi outra. Porque no silêncio do quarto, os braços que me abraçavam eram sempre os meus, e quando à noite acordava de um pesadelo, descobria-me sempre sozinho. No entanto sempre sorrio, digo palavras doces, mantenho a ilusão da minha perfeição, da minha falsa felicidade. A minha vida não é minha...será que alguma vez foi? Ela pertence a uma causa em que não acredito, a um ideal que não sonho. Assim, aprendi que (vírgula) nesta vida, a única coisa que é minha é a dor. Essa ninguém a quer, ninguém precisa dela, pelo menos por enquanto. E enquanto assim for, eu alimento-me dela da mesma maneira que uma criança bebe o leito materno. E se ela não me é dada, eu vou buscá-la, eu faço surgir, porque enquanto ela tiver aqui, eu sei que existo. Enquanto sentir a dor, eu ainda vou saber qual é a realidade e qual é a mentira._

Harry olhou para o papel à sua frente, lendo as palavras como se doutro se tratassem. Podia dizer de sã consciência que não se lembrava de ter pegado na caneta e escrito aquilo, tal como não se lembrava de ter chegado ao seu quarto ontem à noite. Focou os acontecimentos da último dia e nada. O seu olhar fixou-se no pulso e viu a linha que surgia nele, um feio golpe que iria deixar uma cicatriz...disso ele se lembrava. A suave dor de sentir a carne a rasgar-se, o doce cheiro do sangue a sair livre da ferida livremente aberta...o seu porto seguro.

O relógio na sua mesa apontava 15 minutos depois das 6. Era ainda bastante cedo para se levantar mas sabia que não iria voltar a dormir. Já fazia muito tempo que perdera a capacidade de dormir uma noite inteira. Melhor assim, menos pesadelos para ele...claro que a alternativa era enfrentar a sua vida. Quem disse que as escolhas eram fáceis!

Com um gesto disciplente levantou-se na cadeira e dirigiu-se para o banheiro. Uma ultima olhada na folha e lançou-a na sanita, dando a descarga de seguida. Não precisava de o papel para recordar as palavras, elas eram parte dele, tão constantes como a sua parca sanidade.

**Through early morning fog I see**

Por entre o nevoeiro da manha eu vejo

**the visions of the things to be.**

Visões do que há de vir

**The pains that are withheld for me**

As dores que me estão garantidas

**I realize, and I can see...**

Eu percebo, e eu consigo ver…

OoO

'- Harry, Dumbledore decretou que as aulas parariam hoje, sabe, para permitir que os alunos compareçam...

'- Harry, está me ouvindo?

O moreno levantou-se da mesa, sentindo os olhares cravados nele. Será que se gritasse e disse-se que a sua cicatriz doía o voltariam a chamar de louco? A sua cabeça doía demais, latejava, gritava...Silencio, paz...cada vez pareciam mais longe.

'- Já volto.

'- Mas...

Um sorriso falso e a aceitação. Será que a sua vida ia ser sempre assim, uma teia de mentiras e de falsas verdades? Será que nunca encontraria calor, paz?

Os seus passos levaram-no para fora do castelo, em direcção ao jardim. O sol batia-lhe na cara mas não o aquecia, mas qualquer coisa era melhor que estar confinado entre aquelas paredes, que protegiam os outros mas o aprisionavam a ele. Andou, imaginando como seria entrar na floresta e ir para algum lugar, qualquer lugar desde que fosse longe dali.

Parou. Chegara a seu destino. O seu olhar triste fixou a casa que se erguia à sua frente. Simples e no entanto tão digna. Uma única lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo que as suas pernas cediam e os joelhos encontravam o chão. Um punho chocou com o terreno batido uma e outra vez...

'- Hagrid...

o.O.o

A manhã correu lentamente. Os alunos andavam de cabeças baixos, os professores uma mistura de seriedade e tristeza. Até os Slytherin pareciam...diferentes. Era um dia negro para Hogwarts, não se ouviam risos pela escola, típicos de um dia sem aulas, as conversas não passavam de sussurros, olhares vazios e chorosos.

Draco deixara a mesa do pequeno almoço, deixando bem claro que não queria companhia, muito menos a de duas anormalidades da natureza. Vira a sua presa sair do salão, olhos mortos e sorriso aberto. Será que só ele percebia isso? Que o outro andava como um morto, que os seus sorrisos não podiam ser mais vazios?

Apressou o passo, queria tentar alcançar o moreno. Imagens da noite anterior vagueavam na sua mente, como cavalos de rédea solta. Queria prendê-las, fechá-las num canto e não pensar nelas, mas fugiam-lhe pelos dedos. Era extremamente irritante. Essa perturbação não estava prevista, muito menos os pensamentos. E quando deitara a sua cabeça na almofada, o sono não lhe trouxera descanso. Como que uma tortura, recordada tudo o que vira, tudo o que sentira... Não conseguia esquecer aquele olhar vazio, aquelas esmeraldas que pareciam gritar por ajuda num apelo mudo.

**That suicide is painless**

o suicídio é indolor

**It brings on many changes**

traz muitas mudanças

**And I can take of leave it if I please**

e eu posso fazê-lo ou deixá-lo se quiser

Ao virar que um corredor viu finalmente o que procurava. O moreno saía do castelo em direcção à parte oriental do jardim.

Concentração. Resistência. Afastamento. Se ia lidar com o outro, tinha que ter isso em mente. Não sabia bem o porquê de querer saber mais, mas não podia ver de longe. Como que uma borboleta atraída pela chama, ele tinha que se aproximar e rezar para que o calor não lhe fosse mortal.

o.O.o

Não estava ali há mais do que uns minutos , mas parecia uma eternidade. Por que quando você esta bem e feliz o tempo passa correndo e quando você tá na merda e mal consegue respirar, um minuto é eterno?

Todos falavam em como ele era a chave, a salvação, mas no final nem podia salvar aqueles que lhe eram queridos. Pobre Hagrid, gigante não só no tamanho mas também no coração. Devia tanto a ele, mais do que um dia lhe disse, e agora ele se fora. Mais lágrimas percorreram o seu rosto. Há muito que perdera a vergonha de chorar. Hagrid fora quem pela primeira vez lhe dissera que era um bruxo, que lhe mostrou um novo mundo, um escape da vida que vivia com os tios e primo. Hagrid que via em todos os criaturas perigosas e com partes aguçadas, uns animaizinhos grandes e fofos. Quem mais chamaria a um dragão de bebê?

**The game of life is hard to play**

O jogo da vida é difícil de jogar

**I'm goanna lose it anyway**

Eu vou perder de qualquer maneira

**the losing card, I'll someday lay**

o cartão de perda, irei algum dia jogar

**so this is all I have to say**

então isto é tudo o que tenho a dizer

'- Chorar por ele não vai mudar nada.

As palavras chocaram com os seus pensamentos, num doloroso regresso á realidade. Levantou-se e sacudiu com mãos trêmulas as calças, numa tentativa de mostrar a calma que não sentia. Atrás de si estava a última pessoa que o podia ver assim e a única que reparara.

'- Não sei do que está a falar, Malfoy. Cai fora.

Acreditava mesmo que ele iria embora? O deixaria sozinho na sua dor? Claro, isso e Voldemort iria convidá-lo para montar unicórnios com ele. Infelizmente não se podia virar ainda, não ainda, não enquanto os olhos ainda estivessem molhados pela sua dor.

'- Claro que não, Potter. Mas faça de conta que sabe, afinal você também faz de conta que é inteligente.

'- Essa conversa planeia chegar a algum ponto, Malfoy? Faça de conta que tem vergonha na cara, por uma única vez na sua vida, e sai daqui.

Ou talvez não. Talvez o que ele precisasse fosse de uma briga com o seu nemesis, para sair por um momento da realidade. Vamos Malfoy, não me desaponte. Solte essa língua viperina, me dê uma razão para poder partir a sua cara. Vamos!

'- Claro, eu sou um óptimo actor. Agora faça um favor a toda a gente e se recomponha. Finja que é o grande herói que todos acham que é e não se faça de coitadinho. Todos têm mais que lamentar para ainda se terem que preocupar com a sua dor.

Não, ele não acabara de receber uma lição de moral do Malfoy. Nem pensar. Cerrou os punhos, pronto para se virar e partir para a briga que tanto necessitava para acalmar a dor que sentia, qualquer motivo importava, quando viu que o loiro não mais lá estava. Tão rápido como chegara, ele partira, deixando ainda um eco das suas palavras no ar.

**that suicide is painless**

o suicídio é indolor

**it brings on many changes**

traz muitas mudanças

**and I can take of leave it if I please**

e eu posso faze-lo ou deixa-lo se quiser

**the sword of time will pierce our skin**

a espada do tempo ira furar a nossa pele

**it doesn't hurt when it begins**

Não doi quando começa

**but as it works its way on in**

Mas ela procura a sua maneira de entrar

**the pain grows stronger, watch it brim..**

A dor cresce forte, veja-a cortar..

**that suicide is painless**

o suicídio é indolor

**it brings on many changes**

traz muitas mudanças

**and I can take of leave it if I please**

e eu posso faze-lo ou deixa-lo se quiser

A manhã deu lugar à tarde e lentamente os alunos concentravam-se no jardim, perto da casa que um dia fora de Hagrid. Dumbledore achara que o meio gigante gostaria de ficar ali, perto da escola em que trabalhara, às portas da floresta que sempre o fascinara.

'- Estamos hoje reunidos para dizermos adeus a alguém que sempre nos foi muito querido.

O corpo estudantil viera em peso. Não todos, isso seria esperar demais, especialmente em tempos de guerra, mas o jardim pintava-se de vermelho e amarelo, alguns grupos de azul e bem afastados, como se não quisessem ser vistos, pequenos sinais verdes observam se longe. De uma maneira ou de outra, Hagrid era parte da escola.

'- Hagrid era alguém com um coração grande. Não olhava para casas, para nomes! Por isso peço que sempre o recordem como alguém que encarou a vida com um sorriso nos lábios e deu a vida pelo que acreditava. Recordem-no com sorrisos, não com lágrimas.

O silêncio abateu-se pelo jardim. Pequenos soluços ouviam-se, mas o silêncio era quase uniforme. Ainda com as palavras do director, os alunos começaram a movimentar-se, uns indo deixar algo perto do túmulo, outros simplesmente virando as costas. A guerra fizera mais uma vítima e todos sentiam que esta estava cada vez mais perto.

**a brave man once requested me**

Um homem corajoso um dia me pediu

**to answer questions that are key**

para responder a questões que são fundamentais

**"is it to be, or not to be?"**

"é para ser, ou não?"

**and I replied, " why ask me?"**

e eu respondi, "porque pergunta a mim?"

'- Você vem, Harry?

'- Acho que vou ficar mais um pouco, Mione. Vão indo.

Hermione olhou para o seu amigo com pesar no olhar. Era triste ver aquele que sempre tivera um sorriso a oferecer, por mais negra que fosse a situação, ter agora o olhar apagado. O menino-que-sobrevivera dera lugar a um homem triste, que não mais acreditava em esperança.

Harry ficou ali, olhando para onde o seu amigo iria descançar, para sempre guardando a entrada para a floresta proibida. Pelo canto do olho viu Dumbledore olhar para ele, mas o velho director pareceu decidir que ele precisava de estar só e também partiu, antes de plantar perto do túmulo uma bela flor que se observasse de mais perto veria que tinha aguçados espinhos.

**that suicide is painless**

o suicidio é indolor

**it brings on many changes**

traz muitas mudanças

**and I can take of leave it if I please**

e eu posso faze-lo ou deixa-lo se quiser

Não sentia nada. Um vazio dançava no seu peito. Toda a raiva, toda a dor, deram lugar a um vazio, quase como se não se importasse. Era isso que a guerra fazia? Tornava mortes algo comum?

Ficou ali, apenas olhando para o vazio. Queria desaparecer, tirar aquela solidão. Queria sentir dor para saber que estava vivo, queria sentir dor para a poder apagar.

Quando finalmente se afastou, não viu o loiro que ficara para trás, não olhando para o túmulo e sim para ele.

**and you can do the same thing if you please**

e você pode fazer o mesmo se quiser

**N/A:** Eu sei que demorou para pacas, mas a escola me rouba muito tempo fora que tinha perdido a inspiração para esta fic, mas a musa já voltou . Brigada á **Magalud**, pela betagem rápida e á ultima da hora, e as meninas que tanto me apoiaram e puxaram as orelha: **Lee e Serim**. Em relação a uma duvida que quase todos me perguntaram acerca do cap anterior e o mapa dos marotos, aquilo foi propositado e irei explicar mais tarde, em futuros caps.

Beijos e comentem que o botão não morde ;)


End file.
